


Whatever It Takes

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Malex - Alex walks in to the diner to see Arturo, who has kind of became his surrogate parent since Jim died, covered in bruises. He doesn't see that Michael is there when he walks towards Arturo in the back and lets just one or two tears slip.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to [Crysty09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysty09/pseuds/Crysty09) for helping me work around a problem I had with this prompt, thank you so much for your help!

He saw Arturo before Liz could even bring him his drink. Arturo is in the back working, but he’s covered in bruises. And Liz didn’t mention anything happening! Alex immediately came to his feet without thinking about it. Who hurt Arturo? And why? He was one of the best people Alex knew and he can’t imagine why anyone would think differently.

Alex had to brush tears out of his eyes as he made his way to the back. “Mr. Ortecho?” He asked, stopping him on the way to the line.

“Alex, what are you doing back here? Liz is out front.” Arturo told him.

“I know, but I saw…” Alex gestured to his own face. “What happened? I’m completely out of the loop.”

“Oh mijo. I’m fine. Just took a fall last night. Kyle has given me the okay to go back to work. Now go eat your food, you know you shouldn’t be back here.” Arturo said with a kind smile.

Alex turned to go but then Arturo grabbed his sleeve to stop him. When he turned around Arturo pulled him into a big hug and Alex felt himself relax just a little bit more.

If he was still wiping away tears on his way back to the front, well that was nobody’s business but his own. Arturo had stepped up when Jim Valenti passed away, sending Alex letters and care packages like he was a surrogate father and Alex couldn’t help but think of him that way.

“You okay?” Alex stopped in his tracks. He was almost back to his booth when Michael stepped in front of him. He hadn’t been this close to Michael since that last day in the Airstream.

“I’m fine.” Alex tried.

“You were crying.” Michael insisted.

“I wasn’t crying.” Alex deflected. He really doesn’t want to be having this conversation with Michael. So he walks around Michael and sits in his booth. Liz shoots him a sympathetic look from across the diner, but she doesn’t come rescue him.

Of course Michael, being Michael, just slides into the booth across the table from him.

“There were tears. Why not just tell me what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Michael had the good sense to look guilty as he asked this and it made Alex deflate just a little.

“Arturo fell, apparently, and Liz didn’t say anything about it. He’s covered in bruises.” Alex said simply. “I hate seeing him hurt.”

“Oh.” Michael said softly. “I’m sorry to hear that he fell.” He sounded sincere and Alex didn’t have any reason to think he wouldn’t be.

“Yeah, well, that’s it, if you want to let me have my lunch now, that’d be great.” Alex said trying to sound sure of himself.

“I will, I just have one thing to say.” Michael said, leaning forward.

“I don’t want to do this here.” Alex told him. It didn’t feel right, it was too public.

Michael pursed his lips. “Just one thing, and I’ll leave you alone. For good, if that’s what you want.”

Alex thought about if for a moment and then nodded his head. “Go ahead then.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I was selfish and didn’t think about the consequences. I miss you, Alex.” Michael said softly.

“That was technically three things.” Alex pointed out.

Michael shrugged one shoulder. “I had a captive audience.” He said. “I’ll let you get to your lunch.” He moved to stand.

“Wait.” Alex said. He almost couldn’t believe he was going to do this. “Have lunch with me?” He asked.

Michael’s face lit up with so much hope that it made Alex’s chest hurt. “Really? You sure about that?”

“I’m sure. Stay. We can talk.” Alex said.

“Okay.” Michael agreed slowly as he slid back into his seat.

Then of course, that’s when Liz decided to show up and take their drink orders with the biggest grin Alex had seen on her in awhile. So they ordered. And while they waited, they talked.

Alex was sorry he’d spent so much time pushing Michael away only to expect him to be suddenly available once Alex was ready for a commitment, and Michael was sorry he’d gone to Maria that night instead of back to the Airstream. 

It wasn’t enough to completely reconcile, that was going to take time, but Alex felt it was a start. He had hope now, when before he’d had nothing but pain. Some day things were going to be alright. Even if that day wasn’t today. It would be soon.


End file.
